


Good morning mr Scientia

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You wake him up





	Good morning mr Scientia

A new morning came in Insomnia,the light of the sun trickled through the gap between the curtain and into the bedroom, illuminating Ignis's bedroom.

You woke up, running a hand through your own hair, turning to the side to find a surprising sight. Your husband Ignis Scientia was still sound asleep besides you. The man was usually a light sleeper as he had been taking care of the King when he was younger. So more often than not you found the bed empty and Ignis in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

But no, he was right besides you and sound asleep, his hair still in its natural state. It was a sight you didn't always get to see as you were often asleep before he got him and still sleeping when he wakes him. Smiling you sat up watching your lover sleep, when your eye fell on something sticking out...or rather up. Not even Ignis Scientia was immune to the dreaded morning boner as the blanket around his crotch looked like a collapsed tent with his one pole still standing.

A smile formed on your lips as an idea popped in your head, why not help him with getting rid of his morning wood?That way when he wakes up he'll have a really nice morning start as well?" Having convinced yourself you, you slipped under the blankets sneaking your way over to him,straddling his hips as you sat up. Your eyes on his face the entire time  you wrapped a hand account around his hard cock, lining him up with your entrance, eyes still on his face as you sank down.

You felt him stretch you as you sank down onto his hips, Your hands on his chest for support as you slowly began to move up and down his cock. You slowly rocked your hips loving how his cock rubbed your insides. Your eyes slowly fluttered shut,softly whimpering as you brushed past several spots that sent little pleasure shocks through your body to your core. You got so wrapped up in trying to have him hit that one spot that would make you see stars to notice Ignis had woken.

Just as your eyes had closed his had opened to a nice view, seeing you bouncing on top of him early in the morning, silently he watched you impale yourself on his cock until it became really hard for him to stay still. His hands slid up, hands holding onto your waist as he thrust up into you. "G-..Good morning _kitten_." He grunted, hearing you squeal,eyes wide open now." Morning Ig...hha..Iggy.." That underlying dark tone telling you you were in for it.

He used his hands to decide the speed, thrusting into you hard and fast until he felt you tighten around him only to slow down or completely stop before thrusting back in hard, repeating this until you had become a moaning mess on top of him, your body trembling as it wanted release." Ignis...please" But he wasn't going to let you. " Hmm what was that kitten? Are you not enjoying the ride? I'm rather enjoying it...seeing you slowly unravel in my hands as you ride me. Your body slightly sweaty, your hair a mess still from just having woken up..and your eyes...burning with desire.."He hissed pushing deep into you. "Makes me want to prolong this until we're both desperate to come and when we are..I'll take you rough and hard"He spoke as he slowly made you rock your hips." I'll shoot my cum so deep inside you that that along would make you come twice,...doesn't that sound nice kitten? hmm?" He made you stop again, firmly gripping your hips to prevent you from moving without his permission.

"Well kitten? I asked you a question....it would only be polite." He thrust up hard again." To reply!" With a yelp you were slammed down onto his cock around, bouncing in his lap."A-a...g...Ye--ess sirrr.." You slurred, your mind too riddle by pleasure to form a single proper sentence, your nails dug into his chest leaving red marks as you felt your orgam approaching fast,  a string of loud strangled moans coming from your throat as Ignis fucked you through your orgasm chasing his own pleasure feeling it near with your sensitive walls clamping down on him."Ff-Fuck..."His grip on your hips got tighter"Not gonna last.."

Letting out the sexiest groan the man had ever conjured from his throat he threw his head back, his hips thrusting up hard as he shot his cum into you ,forcing you to come a second time. Tears ran down your cheeks from the over stimulation when you finally came down from your high. You could still feel him shoot more inside of you filling you to the point of it overflowing.

Ignis's grip on your hips loosened when he took finally came down from his high, pulling you down to lay in his arms." Good morning to you love.."He smiled , stroking your cheek." Though I appreciated the wake up call...it tired me out to the extent that I would rather go back to bed again instead of getting up....What say you?"You looked at your husband smiling, pecking him on the cheek. " It's the weekend why not.."

"Back to bed it is." Closing his eyes he felt you put the covers back over the two of you again before you settled in his arms."Goodnight Iggy.."

"Goodnight kitten..."

 

 


End file.
